Go Round and Round: A WotB Side Story
by OddKitty
Summary: New Years Eve is a time for resolutions to be made, past errors to be forgotten and new beginnings to...er...begin. And the fireworks aren't just in the sky! Blaise gets honest with Pansy - much to the annoyance of everyone involved.


**A/N: **_Okay, this is what happens directly after chapter 11 of WotB, but for a couple reasons, I chose not to put it in there directly. However, I wanted to write it, because though I did hint at it in the chapter I actually really wanted to be blatant about it, as in, YES! I can write HET! (I just mostly choose not to :P) It's just the scene (thought it played differently in my head) was begging to be written and wouldn't leave me well enough alone until I did. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!_

* * *

The conversation had gone like this:

"Now what kind of friend d'you think I'd be if I went and let my friends get _splinched_ from trying to _apparate_ home, still drunk?"

"We're not _that-_"

"Blaise is wearing a lamp-shade for a hat, Pansy, and Theodore's already passed out on the couch."

"But, where're we going to _sleep?_"

"Well, Theo's already on the couch so you and Blaise can take the guest bedroom."

"But _Dray!_"

"What? You've shared a bed many times!"

"But not a single!"

"It's a king single, thank you and if I recall correctly, one time you shared a sleeping bag! Meant for one!"

"Hmph, fine….so…where's Harry sleeping?"

Eyes narrowed dangerously.

"On the floor."

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up, Harry. I'll let you share the bed if you promise to stick to your side."

"Oh, why thanks, Draco, ever so kind."

"…sarcasm really doesn't befit you, Potter."

"Oh you love it!"

"Ok! Me and Blaise are going to go upstairs now, let you two flirt in peace!"

"Bitch!"

"Cock-tease!"

"Whore!"

"I love you too, Draco darling."

"'Night Pansy, dearest."

"Yeah, yeah."

And so, that's how the sleeping arrangements were organised. And it was, of course, how the new year _really_ went off with a bang. Because neither Pansy or Blaise were as drunk as they had been an hour ago. Rather, they were a bit more sober than either cared to be.

Sharing the bed posed a slight, yet equal dilemma on both parts. Pansy liked Blaise. To be honest Pansy loved Blaise and the only thing stopping her from jumping his bones was the fact that he would more quickly make-out with her brother than he would with her. Of course, that didn't stop her from stripping down to her shift, climbing into the narrow bed and burrowing in, rolling onto her side as she settled.

She watched carelessly as Blaise stripped down to his trousers and socks and climbed in after her. At first there was maybe a six inch gap between the two, but after one wrong twist on Blaise's part, he muttered an, "Oh fuck it," and pulled Pansy up against his chest and settled firmly in the middle of the mattress, wrapping his arms around her waist as she giggled and tangling their legs together to keep warm.

Blaise lay staring intently at the back of Pansy head for a moment before burying his nose in her shoulder and breathing in. He loved whatever shampoo it was that she used.

She moaned groggily. "…Tickles," before adjusting slightly, half-asleep. Blaise raised himself up, propped by an elbow as he examined her face in the sinking moonlight.

"Pansy?" he whispered. She turned her face towards them to indicate that she was listening, but her eyes remained shut.

"You know how I like boys?" Blaise started tentatively. Pansy's brow creased in a small frown but she murmured a sleepy assent. "Well…see the thing is…the thing _is_…" He trailed off unsure.

Pansy's eyes drifted openly slowly and she blinked once before Blaise's dark-skinned face came into focus.

"..Yeah?"

"Well…it's only half-true."

"Hmm?"

"Yes, well, the thing is…um…Oh, sod it." And he leant down and pressed his lips against Pansy's unresisting mouth.

She sat stunned and unresponsive for a few seconds that felt more like a few decades before she gently pushed Blaise back, a cross look on her face.

"And when, pray tell, did you figure that out?" She demanded in an angry whisper. Blaise quailed. This was most certainly _not _the response he'd been hoping for. He'd been dreading it, but never would he have thought that he'd gotten it.

"Ah uhm…about…this time last year?" he responded weakly with a shrug of his shoulders. Pansy pushed herself up into a sitting position and swivelled to properly face the man next to her.

"Last year," She deadpanned.

"Ah…yes."

"Right…and what made you decide _all of a sudden_ to tell me?" Her voice was getting slightly louder. Blaise winced inwardly. He knew she wasn't going to like what he said next.

"Er…well, you know how Harry and Draco were kissing?"

Her eyebrows rose dangerously. "Ah huh."

"Er…it kind of made me realise…that…"Blaise trailed off suddenly as he looked beseechingly into her eyes. He raised his fingers to caress her face and he addressed her in full seriousness.

"It made me realise that my best friend, and the love of my life just happen to be by my side and I'd be a fool to let that go."

Pansy's mouth was open slightly and she searched his eyes almost desperately. Then she slapped him full across the face.

"Ow! Fuck!"

"Took your goddamn time, you ass!" she yelled and punched him in the chest. Blaise stared at her wide-eyed and opened his mouth to say something and suddenly found it impossible, what with Pansy choosing that moment to finally reciprocate, falling onto him and trapping his head between her hands and kissing him like she'd never get another chance at it.

When they were both out of breath she finally pulled back.

"I thought it was fucking hot, too." She said and it took Blaise a moment to backtrack their conversation to figure out what she meant.

Oh. The kiss. Oh, yeah.

"We have to so get some footage of that. It'll sell so well!" Blaise replied with an excited laugh.

Pansy smiled in response before leaning in to claim another kiss. Blaise's hand snuck under her slip and the feel of his hands across her skin sent tingles to all the right places and she found herself moaning at the simple touch.

In a sudden move of possession, Blaise flipped them over, trapping Pansy with his weight and grinning down ferally at her. She returned the smile just as devilishly as her hand made for Blaise's fly.

"I hope his walls are soundproof," Blaise purred. Pansy giggled in response and pull him down for another kiss as he settled between her legs.

* * *

The other three in the house were sitting round the small table in the kitchen when Pansy and Blaise finally made their way down the next morning. There were mugs of coffee in front of each one and Theodore seemed to be feeling the worst of them all, nursing head in his hands.

Pansy and Blaise smiled in greeting when they entered, receiving a nod back from Harry, a groan from Theodore and narrowed eyes from Draco.

Harry poured them each coffee, black, so they could fix it how they like it and went to stand outside in the cold winter air for whatever reason.

"They're not, by the way," Draco said suddenly.

"Not what?" Blaise asked after swallowing his mouthful of coffee.

Draco turned to him and looked him dead in the eye, his own narrowing dangerously.

"Soundproof. They're not soundproof."

Oh shit.

Draco stood from his chair and made his way to the kitchen door to follow Harry out. He turned with his hand on the door handle. He gave the blushing pair an appraising look before saying, "Congratulations," and stepped outside to go and stand by Harry.

"Did I miss something?" Theodore said pathetically from between his fingers.

Pansy looked at him and laughed. "Trust me, you'll be glad you did," she said and shook her head. Blaise dropped his head on the table with a resounding thud.

"He's going to make me pay _drycleaning_, I just know it!" He moaned. Pansy rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee.

_Looks like this is going to be a really good new years, after all._


End file.
